Petrichor
by ObsoleteRedemption
Summary: Nick Fury looks to add a mutant to his ranks, but she isn't able to use her powers. TonyXOC


"Mag!" Kaylee knocked on her tenets door. Kaylee was a sort of rotund woman, her hair blatantly unwashed and her halitosis unmanaged. She owned a large apartment building and operated it like she was a queen.

"Hey, Kay." Mag answered the door in her short shorts and a grey t shirt, "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"You can give me my fucking rent." Kaylee growled.

Mag took a deep breath, "I'll go get it." Mag swung around so fast that her mid back length straight black hair sounded on the trim of the door. She reappeared moments later with a roll of money, "Here."

Kaylee started to count the money.

"I know that you don't want to be shorted on money, but I don't have time for your dumb ass to sit her counting every dollar." Mag glowered, Kaylee grunted and walked away.

"Damnit." Mag slammed the door and trudged back into her apartment. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, the weight of her all-nighter on her shoulders.

Multiple bottles of various alcohols littered the floor and the paint peeled off the walls of her bedroom. Mag moved in here a few months ago, after moving out of her townhouse in upper Minnesota. It was hard to get used to the streets of New York, but it was where she could hide in the fabrics of society. Ever since Mag was a child, at age 10 to be precise, her mutant powers started to show themselves. Her ability is to create any power that she can think of, but it has slowly started to kill her. At the age of twenty nine she has reached the, as she calls it, the end of her life. She stopped using her power, to save herself. Only the simple powers she had gained over time were still able to be used by her.

She would say goodbye to her relatives, if there were any. Her mother died during childbirth and her father died from alcohol poisoning. So, now she lives by herself, making money by counting cards in poker.

As she was lost in thought, someone snuck into her house through her open second story window. Nick Fury, with his gun holstered and eye scanning the room. He tiptoed to the door that led to her bedroom and waited vigilantly. Mag stood up to get herself a drink from the kitchen. As soon as she had gotten up, Nick had a syringe at her throat, filled with a sedative.

Mag's eyes fluttered open, her head pounding. Steel walls surrounded her, and hand cuffs strapped her to a bed. Two guards stood at the door, at arms.

"No, no, no," Mag thrashed against the bed and screamed, "No!"

"Quiet." A young guard ordered.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? You went through all the trouble of getting me here. Why would you put that to waste?" Mag looked down at her new outfit, an X-men suit, "Oh fuck no, get this shit off of me. I'm not, I'm not."

"We'll bring her up." A guard spoke into an ear piece.

"This is Mag." Nick Furry gestured to the very angry looking curvy woman, "She is a mutant."

"She is going to personally kill each one of your families if you don't let her go." Mag glowered.

"She's so tiny." Thor laughed down at her.

"She packs a punch." Nick defended.

"No, I don't." Mag was held onto by the guards that were guarding her door before.

"She can be a valuable asset." Black Widow assessed Mag.

"Sorry, I'm not joining the justice league." Mag scowled.

"It's the Avengers." Phil stood behind the table that all of the avengers and X-men were sitting at as they looked Mag over.

"I don't remember caring, but okay." Mag recognized some of the people at the table as mutants.

"What can she do?" Login asked.

"Whatever she wants." Nick crossed his arms with satisfaction.

"Why doesn't she just make Loki give us the tesseract?" Steve Rodgers narrowed his eyes.

"I'm complicated." Mag rolled her eyes, "Gah, get with the times."

"I'm sure there is more to it." Phil nodded his head.

"I think we should try it." Tony folded his arms.

"No, because, unlike you, I don't do destructive and reckless shit." Mag tilted her head to the side, "Now, I am going to leave and you are going to let me."

"I believe, that if you let us explain the circumstances we can-" Phil began.

"Nothing you say will sway me." Mag pushed the guards away from her and folded her arms, "And holding me here like an animal won't make me get into the listening mood."

"Don't." Nick said to the guards that were walking to restrain Mag again, "Mag, if you could please just sit down."

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers." Mag waived off Nick's attempt to usher her into a seat, "Look, if you wanted to just talk, my apartment would be just fine. So, I can surmise that you were anticipating my answer."

"I would love to be wrong." Nick leaned his arm on a nearby computer.

"I bet you would." Mag grew angrier as time grew old.

"Leave if you want." Nick gestured to a bay window that showed clouds drifting in the night sky, "It's up to you."

"Wow, thanks." She walked to the window and rested her hand on the glass.

Mag slumped against a crate in the storage room. She could hear people walking around her, but she was hidden behind a particularly large box. Ways of getting back home crossed her mind; none were possible. Of course she could always just use her last burst of power that she had been holding on to with a death grip to leave. But she feared that if she did this it would put her in a severe disadvantage if her old rivals ever decided to repay her for her wrong doings.


End file.
